creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mystreve
Welcome to my talk page. If you act polite and professional, I will extend the same to you in kind. In short, don't act like a d-bag. I don't mindlessly delete material on here. Most of the work I delete doesn't meet our site's Quality Standards. Didn't take the time to read them? Tough. It's not my fault your work gets the axe if you can't follow ridiculously simple guidelines. And sign your posts with ~~~~. If you don't sign, I will not get back to you because I won't take you seriously. Talk page archives Thanks Thank you very much for sending me that message on my talk page. I appreciate your comments, and I do appreciate your saying that it is a good first start. I hope to be publishing more, as I do have a lot of ideas. Satanen (talk) 18:14, October 23, 2014 (UTC) About Bitter I am very sorry I was trying to get Bitter demoted. Maulle had the idea, and I didn't know trying to have a mod demoted was considered wrong. I would appreciate it if I could have my chat ban shortened by a day, because I'm very lonely without you guys. If it's possible, could Maulle's be shortened too? If it's not, I won't complain. Thanks. --Muchacha (talk) 15:19, October 24, 2014 (UTC) <3 Steve, I love you. Spicy Squirrelz - Your Senpai 15:48, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :And I love you. :) Muchacha (talk) 15:50, October 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Review Request I found the following upon my survey: *The tone of narration was almost exactly the same; businesslike, passively written, like a news/encyclopedia article *The first paragraphs both talk about some series of unexplained events. *The sky is involved in the conflict of both. *The first investigators disappeared once they attempted to find out what was wrong, presumably dead. *There were transcripts included in both. Basically, the author copied the entire first half of this story and added a different ending. It’s not a complete ripoff like I originally thought it was, but the exact same tone and many similarities to the events in both warrant the latter a deletion on the grounds of being a spinoff. Whether intentional or not, anyone who reads both stories mentioned will likely come to a similar conclusion. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 19:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry...... Hey just wanted to say i wanted to apologize for my incompitence the other day i realize this was a bad thing to do and while many members dont do this but even if they do im sorry man hope we can put it in the past :) CreepysMacPasta (talk) 20:23, October 24, 2014 (UTC)CreepysMacPastaCreepysMacPasta (talk) 20:23, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Next Time You're in Chat We should discuss what to do about The Sweeping. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 20:58, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I've talked with Bones and a few admins and Cass about their thoughts. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 22:11, October 25, 2014 (UTC)